gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bleeter
BLE |taglines = "Life suddenly got quick." |games = The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V}} '''Bleeter.biz' is a website accessible in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. An obvious parody of Twitter, it is a social networking and microblogging site. The player can buy stocks from them at the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Description The site allows users to post "Bleets" from the computer or their phones, which generally contain small snippets of information about what they happen to be doing at the moment of their Bleet, much like Twitter's "Tweets". Also, the verb of Bleeter is "Bleeting", in a similar vain to Twitter's "Tweeting". Bleeter's mascot is a sheep. The site's name comes from the word "bleat," the sound a sheep makes, parodying the mindlessness and banality of sites like it. Also, the sheep's sound effect is heard when a user checks a recently posted Bleet via mobile phone. Like Twitter, it would appear that it is often used by celebrities whose Bleets are subscribed to and read on a frequent basis by fans. Background ''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' It is used by many people throughout The Ballad Of Gay Tony, such as British debutante Daisie Cash-Cooze who, during a random encounter, uses it to track down homosexual movie star Chris Hunt, who regularly Bleets. The Bleets help to pinpoint Hunt's location as he moves throughout Liberty City though they often need to be deciphered to find their true meaning. Evan Moss, Gay Tony's boyfriend is first assumed dead by Luis Lopez and Tony when he Bleets about being cornered by bikers in the mission Frosting on the Cake, which Tony reads. The pair both agree that it is an odd time for anyone to update their Bleeter. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Bleeter returns in GTA V and has more depth than its previous incarnation. There are various characters that use Bleeter, including Tracey De Santa, Poppy Mitchell and Devin Weston. Since Bleeter is a parody of Twitter, the Bleets often have hashtags, or #. An example is #BAWSAQ. Bleeter Users People *Albert Stalley *Al Di Napoli *Bobby Blue *Brother Adrian *Brucie Kibbutz *Chris Hunt *Clay Jackson *Daisie Cash-Cooze *Debra *Devin Weston *Drug Observation Agency *Evan Moss *Fabien LaRouche *Graham *Hayden Dubose *Henry Smith IV *Isiah Friedlander *Jill Von Crastenburg *Jimmy De Santa *Jock Cranley *Josh Bernstein *Kerry McIntosh *Lazlow Jones *Leon *Lester Crest *Los Santos Police Department *Magenta *Mark Fostenburg *Maude Eccles *MC Clip *Milton McIlroy *Mitch Dexter *Pete *Poppy Mitchell *Rocco Pelosi *Samantha Muldoon *Simeon Yetarian *Solomon Richards *Sorry Commode *Sue Murry *Tavell Clinton *Thomas Stubbs *Tony McTony *Tracey De Santa *Tyler Dixon *Willy Businesses *Bahama Mamas West *Cluckin' Bell *Crevis *BitterSweet *ECola *Eris *Fame or Shame *Logger Beer *Lombank *LS Pounders *Merryweather Security *Premium Deluxe Motorsport *Redwood Cigarettes *Sebastian Dix Eyewear *Sprunk *Swallow *The Pole Position Club *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts *Weazel News *Whiz Gallery Bleeter_site.jpg|Bleeter in 2008. es:Bleeter.biz Category:Websites Category:Websites in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Social networking Category:Corporations